


“you’re not the best with time management”

by clarascloister



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, also the TARDIS too, but love them, halloween fluff, just my favorite space gfs havin’ fun, ryan ships thasmin, they’re both disaster gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarascloister/pseuds/clarascloister
Summary: yaz gets left behind by the doctor in a random building but is in for an interesting cliche surprise minus her kidnapping.orthe doctor and yaz are disaster gays who don’t know what the hell they want unless the tardis tells them.





	“you’re not the best with time management”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on here and my first written in a longggg time. bear with me. more notes at end!

     Yaz was absolutely exhausted. After a day of running from otherworldly creatures from a planet she doesn’t even remember the long-winded name that the Doctor had rattled off, she was done. She just wanted to sit down more than anything, but it doesn’t seem like that will be anytime soon. Looking up, she sees the lights within the crowded corridor dimming and her heart begins to beat violently against her chest. She would never admit that to anyone though. She’s supposed to be the tough one. Besides that, The Doctor told her she’d be back to come get her right away but the blonde alien is nowhere to be seen.

 

Taking a few small reluctant steps, Yaz peers around the nearest corner. “Doctor, please,” she half whispers, “You said you would come get me soon,” she hisses. All of the sudden almost out of thin air, what feels like a hand grabs at her wrist. Yaz whips her head around and no one is standing there. She swallows, “If someone is out there, show yourself. I won’t hurt ya.” She reaches for the torch the Doctor handed her only an hour previously, but the damned thing wouldn’t turn on. Yaz slaps it against her hand but to no avail.

 

 

* * *

 

The Doctor holds out the light, “You might need this. Works perfectly well. I made it myself. It’s a proper torch,” she smiles, “Just for you, Yasmin Khan.” The switch on the torch flips and The Doctor shines it directly into her eyes.”

 

Yaz, pushes the light away from her face, her hand on top of the Doctor’s for a moment and she feels a blush creeping up her neck. The Doctor’s face pales. The TARDIS lets out a few knowing beeps.

 

“Oi! stop it. Don’t be daft,” the Doctor exclaims.

 

Yaz looks on confused. “What’d she say?”

 

The Doctor’s face deepens to a dark shade of crimson, “Let’s sort that out another day, Yaz... Your torch,” she holds it between them, “You’re gonna need it; take it.” Just like that, her attention had already moved on.

 

“Y’know, Doctor,” Yaz, still feeling quite fuzzy, contemplates continuing on what she’s wants to say, which is something alongthe lines of how adorable she is when she is flustered, but her doubts get the best of her. Good god, Ryan’d have her head for this, “nevermind. Thanks for flashlightin’ up my life,” she grins in addition to the double thumbs up she instinctively did. Immediately she regrets speaking at all.

 

But then the Doctor beams. That goddamned smile. Her scrunched up face is probably the cutest thing in the universe. Yaz would know. She steps closer to the young police officer, and puts a hand delicately on her right arm. Yaz’s arm feels like it is practically on fire. “Yaz, never thought I’d hear ya say those words, but,” the Doctor flashes another blinding smile, “thank you for exactly the same.”

 

The Doctor’s face shifts to a quick look of confusion. Yaz could blink and miss it but she felt the Doctor’s stress. She decides not to press on about it, and shakes it off.

 

“You better head out there, Yaz. I will be back to get you within the next ten minutes tops. Don’t get killed.”

 

Yaz laughs and on a whim, gives the Doctor a hug, “Thanks for the flashlight, love. But we both know you’re not the best with time management.”

 

“I am time management!” The Doctor yells in defense.

 

Yaz chuckles, “Just be back to get me within a reasonable amount of time,” she breathes in, “or I will be sure to get you back.” She feels the Doctor stiffen against her body and a smile finds its way to her lips, “You’re too easily riled, Doc,” and she pulls away from the hug. She stifles a laugh as the Doctor’s face does that thing it does, “I am just teasin’ ya. It’s too easy to give you a hard time.” Yaz pats her shoulder and grabs the forgotten torch out of the Doctor’s hand.

 

The Doctor scoffs, quite abashed, “No one can give me a hard time! I— Yasmin Khan—“

 

“Bye Doctor!” Yaz sings out and throws the Doctor a playful look over her shoulder. She steps out of the TARDIS.

 

The Doctor, still grinning, leans over the console trying to figure out what happened. Yaz will definitely probably be the death of her.

 

 

* * *

 

     Still an hour later, the Doctor hasn’t returned and Yaz is getting worried. She’s also still tired, and will never let the Doctor hear the end of that bit. Her wrist is still tingling where she felt someone grab at her and she’s starting to become more and more anxious with her surroundings. As she is trying to calm herself down, she feels a presence again and, then before she can acknowledge it, a double tap at her shoulders. Yaz’s heart reaches a thunderous pound and she turns around noticing a basket full of her favorite candy and movies. A chill runs down her back.

 

“Happy Halloween, Yaz,” a voice calls out, “God I love this holiday. You humans are actually the most beautiful, intelligent creatures. Well actually you aren’t, BUT Dressing up and all the candy you could want or need. What could be better.”

 

Yaz blushes madly, “Is that you?”

 

“Who’s you? Me? Of course it’s me, but not Lady Me. A bit of a crazy girl that one is,” the voice rambles on, “Which me are you referring to?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Yaz calls out “Where are you? I wanna see ya,” She knows it’s the Doctor and this adorable rambling makes her want to snog the woman senseless, but if she won’t come out of wherever the hell she was, she’d lose her nerve. Suddenly, someone grabs her and covers her head with a bag and the next thing she knows she’s being carried somewhere.

 

Whoever is carrying her right now, and she could damn well guess, smells of engine oil, tea, and home. It’s sweet and you could easily get drunk off of someone like that. Yasmin Khan definitely has. She could recognize this warmth and homely being anywhere. She laughs to herself. Someone needs to teach the Doctor a bit about subtlety. Feeling safe in her arms, Yaz let’s herself drift off for the time being, dreaming of the beautiful woman who held her tight.

 

* * *

 

 

When she wakes up, she smells fall. Comfort. Being with those she loves and that bitter chill and the warmth of the people around. Yaz finds herself sitting on a very comfortable sofa. Probably the best she’s ever seen or felt? How long has this been here? She takes in her surroundings. A large projector has been set up behind her and abundant snacks are in a basket to her right. She hears some clattering over to the left and suddenly, a wild Doctor appears.

 

Yaz looks at the woman she has started to fall for and melts at the domestic sight she sees in front of her. The Doctor — abandoning her usual outfit with the yellow suspenders she hated to love — was wearing Yaz’s police force sweatshirt she lost awhile ago on a trip to the 24th century. Her cheeks are red and she looks so content and cozy. She gives Yaz a tiny smile that lights a fire within her heart. She’s gotta be dreaming.

 

“Wake up, Yaz. You can’t do this,” she mutters to herself.

 

The Doctor plops down near her on the sofa and hands her a mug of hot chocolate she quickly accepts. “Definitely not dreaming. Unless we both are and the dream crabs are sucking our brains dry,” she states, “Happened to me and a pal a long time ago...” and there’s that distant look in her eyes again gone as quick as it appeared, “but as far as I know, we are here live and in color, Yaz Khan.”

 

“Please explain to me why you left me in a random building in the dead of night, were late to getting me, and basically everything else that happened?” Yaz sips at her hot chocolate and everything feels electric in the room. It was such a magical aura.

 

The Doctor looks quizzically at Yaz, “I saw these things on Twitter that humans like baskets on Halloween full of things they love and I wanted to do that for you...” she trails off, “Was that not okay?”

 

“It was more than fine, Doctor,” Yaz scoots closer to the Doctor and moves to face her, “I loved it,” she smirks, “but why scare the hell out of me and kidnap me?”

 

“Humans love to be scared on Halloween, I heard,” she frowns, “I feel like something got lost in translation. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

Yaz puts her free hand on The Doctor’s knee, “Sure you didn’t. You’re so daft sometimes. But I love you still.” Yaz almost regrets saying it, but it felt right. The atmosphere was begging for something. The TARDIS beeps again violently, and The Doctor blushes more than Yaz has ever seen before. “What did she say now?” she grins.

 

“She told me to do this,” before Yaz can assess what is going on the Doctor places her hands on Yaz’s cheeks and touches her lips to hers. Their lips move in a rhythm set by their heartbeats. Yaz has never felt this alive and the electricity in the air is as strong as it has ever been.

 

Yaz is the first to pull away, “God, I have been waiting on that forever.” She lifts her hand up to the Doctors face and strokes her blushing cheeks, “You are beautiful.”

 

The Doctor grabs Yaz for a hug, “You’re the best pal, Yasmin Khan. I appreciate you more than you could ever know.” A tear falls from the Doctor’s eye, “Thank you.”

 

Yaz raises an eyebrow, “That’s sweet and all but pal? After we just snogged?”

 

“You get what I mean, don’t kill the vibe,” The Doctor pushes away jokingly and leans back into the sofa.

 

Yaz moves into the Doctor’s side and the Doctor puts her arm right around Yaz’s frame, “I didn’t kill the vibe! you called me pal.” She nuzzles into the blonde next to her.

 

The Doctor sips her hot chocolate and grabs the sonic, “Movie time?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Yaz feels the radiating heat from the fire the Doctor somehow managed to start that probably is gonna be a hazard later somehow, “Thank you for doin’ this for me. I needed it.”

 

“I know. We both did. That’s what the TARDIS was giving me rubbish about earlier. Wanted it to be a proper surprise for my favorite awesome human.

 

A smile is plastered across both of their faces. Yaz is exhausted — still. But now she has her favorite person, favorite movies, and favorite snacks, “Happy Halloween, Doctor.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this sucked. one of my first fanfics in a long time but i had an idea and couldn’t let it go to waste. sorry if there are some grammar issues. didn’t really look over much. thanks for reading! x


End file.
